He was Romeo But She Wasn't Juliet
by Sara Lizabeth
Summary: Highschool. The typical Romeo and Juliet.


**James and Everyone Else.**

I was walking to the boarding train, it was that time a year again. School. I mean don't get me wrong, i was a fan of school not the work of course. But i did love the social life there. I did have a great social life that was until he came a long. James. He was just that guy in which everyone loved wanted to be with. He had that sort of presence that took anyone's breath away. He was sweet and at the same time an asshole. Part of me just wanted to punch him in the face and other part wanted me to just fall in his arms and kiss him with so much passion. Teenage feelings we're unbearable.

So here i was my luggage all gone, my parents had left me a long time ago, in fact they we're probably happy i was gone. So i wondered on to the train finding my own private section where i could blast my ipod and not have to listen to anyone's bullshit. That was , what i had wanted. So here i was listening to my music, and then he comes and shows up. I just wanted to be alone and no one else could see that. I bit my lip some and stared at the window. "Excuse me?" He said, his voice was calm, confident. I looked up and attempted to turn up my music, but that wasn't going to happen at least not now.

"Aw... what do you want?" I said, my voice matching his confidence as well. He smirked some and took a seat, he didn't even bother to ask if it was reserved for anyone else. He didn't look familiar, and i was sure he was a new student probably transferring from the States or something.

"Are you always this rude?" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and continued listening to my music and he pulled out his own ipod and listened to his. Well at least i didn't have to start up some lame conversation an try to care about anything he had to say or do. We had about 2 more hours to go. God was i bored. I was really craving something to eat. It was like he was reading my mind, he pulled out a Twix bar. My favorite chocolate candy. I didn't say anything or act as if i were staring at that candy bar. He smiled again and asked if i wanted some. I said no. How could i take something like that, i mean he was probably starving as well. I couldn't wait till we go to to school. The first thing i was going to do was hit the local cafeteria and eat, then probably go to my dorm and meet my room mate. I hoped my room mate wouldn't suck this year. I hoped she was going to be just as fun, and crazy, and knew when to back off type of girl.

"So.. what do you do for fun?" he said softly. He knew i was getting agitated probably by my body language. I looked at him and took the ear phones out of my ear. "Nothing much, talk to friends, listen to music, sing. The usual stuff."

He looked at me, "Sing.. you don't look much like a singer. And it doesn't seem like you can have much fun. I mean... you're so uptight."

"Is that suppose to mean anything?" I said looking at him, folding my arms against my chest. It was people like him that pissed me off the most. People like him - who figured they could possibly talk like this to anyone. Most of all it was annoying.

"I mean it wasn't suppose to be an insult it was just suppose to mean.. i mean. I sing as well." So he was a singer, hmm he wasn't bad looking that was for sure. He was rather handsome, his brown straight hair, that sort of emo cut. It looked good on him though, his blue eyes, and his dimples when he smiled. I shook my head, then again there were plenty of guys that looked like him. I began to play with my hair. My hair was brown sort of medium length. Hazel eyes, i wasn't tan. I was really pale, i figured i would tan once i got to school.

In the next hour or so, we finally arrived at school. That guy we didn't talk much he dozed off on the way there, and i woke him up. I didn't say anything but rather got off the train kind of fast. I hope he didn't need my help - as if i were to give it too him or anything. He could talk his way probably to another girl and find his way to the lounge it wasn't that hard to miss. That was if he would be sleeping in the same building as I were in. I hope he wasn't. I walked with a couple of staff other students, the same as last year. The tall grey stoned buildings never looked better. The green grass and the tall trees it was just beautiful the pretty lake that us students would use once it got warm enough to go swimming. I mean it was kind of warm but not warm enough to swim. Plus I doubted that the teachers would actually let us swim the first couple of weeks of school they all wanted us focusing on our studies. Something i was ok with, it was something that killed time and was quiet.

I walked into the cafeteria. Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Peas, Corn, Biscuits, Salads. You name it, it was there. I ate that - that night, it was the best thing i've had in a while. I drank pink lemonade, that was also amazing. Then he showed up again, he had some girls surrounding him, great. He was that type of guy. I was just finishing up when he came to sit by me, probably try to start up a conversation. But his other friends were there and i wasn't comfortable with that. So i told him later. Which i doubted there would be a later. That was.. at least what i thought.


End file.
